


Uzumaki Naruto!

by HerMajestyQueenQueer



Series: Naruto! Hidden Beneath The Leaves. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Closeted, Closeted Character, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueenQueer/pseuds/HerMajestyQueenQueer
Summary: "Ignorance may be bliss, but that is truly just a saying." Naruto's words grew softer with each syllable. "You can never hide the truth forever Iruka Sensei. It will eventually be uncovered." A more realistic version of Naruto's journey into adulthood. Konoha, the most powerful Shinobi village on the continent has its many secrets. A Naruto rewrite for better LGBTQIA RepresentationNote: I aged up the entire cast just a little bit. Instead of Naruto starting the series at 12-13, he is 16 years old, about to turn 17.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, a fox spirit with nine tails was overwhelmingly powerful. So much so that whenever he shook his tails all beings trembled with the impending doom of landslides and tsunamis. It was thought that no one could equal his might yet eventually the people who suffered for many generations under the great fox spirit’s rule rose to power in order to fight him. Finally, risking his life, one ninja was able to imprison the soul of the nine tailed fox spirit. Yet having defeated the demon, the brave shinobi died from his wounds. The fallen hero, once known as the fourth hokage, “The Fire Shadow,” is forever remembered as the champion of the village hidden in the leaves. . .

Note: I aged up the entire cast just a little bit. Instead of Naruto starting the series at 12-13, he is 16 years old, about to turn 17.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Part 1: The tattoo

It was a quiet morning for Naruto as he waited impatiently. Sitting under a cherry blossom tree, the 16 year old stared emptily towards the school entrance, counting particles of dust that flew into his field of vision.

“Iruka Sensei is coming!” One of Naruto’s peers announces to the crowd of teenagers. Normally standing on the far opposite side of the courtyard, the groups quickly disperse, walking towards their respective classrooms. This behavior cued Naruto to stand up and pull a pocket mirror from his pants. The teenager strategically ruffling his hair in an orderly chaos. Naruto’s heart began to pound as he to followed his classmates. Heading towards the middle of the crowd he pauses after a moment, No one noticing or even caring that he stopped walking, 

Arms folded together, Iruka Sensei smiled lovingly at a tall and beautiful kunoichi, Kara Sensei. The two teachers engaging in casual conversation, closer to flirtation truth be told, loud enough to be heard through the laughter of students. Kara Sensei’s reputation plummeting as envious school boys glared at her happiness from across the crowd. Her favor amongst the male student body, now visibly, nonexistent. The rumors of her and Iruka dating confirmed as truth and no longer speculation. 

“Iruka! we should get sake tonight with the others! After this years crop of new re-” Naruto had jumped behind the cherry blossom tree, hiding from the possible gaze of his teacher. His breathing becoming more and more uneven as the couple continued their walk. Still able to hear the two’s footsteps Naruto dared a small glance, curiosity burning inside of him. The kiss lasted only a second, yet to Naruto it felt like time had stopped. Every single millisecond scarring themselves onto his retinas. Kara Sensei giggled as she waved a goodbye, walking in the other direction towards her classroom. Iruka Sensei dumbly smiling as he entered the main entrance. 

It was too much for Naruto. The teenager vaulted from his position behind the cherry blossom tree, running faster and faster until his legs ached from the strain. She kissed him, she kissed him! Naruto felt crushed. His hopes of love shattered. Damn it! Sliding to a halt, Naruto tries desperately to catch his breath. His chest heaving from exertion. I just . . . I just wanted him to look . . . to look at me.   
Straightening himself, Naruto continued at a walking pace. Taking several turns, he finally arrives on his home street. Sighing heavily in his forlorn state, Naruto stops to lean on the fencing right before his apartment complex. The OPEN sign of the “paint and body” shop, on ground level, glimmering in the morning light. A temptation ran through Naruto’s body. Sighing, the teenager walks over to the establishment door and opens it.

“Hey i’m back!”

A red head sat at the reception desk to the far right of the waiting room.

“Back already?” Her tone completely flat.

“Yeah,” Walking behind the desk where the red head sat Naruto writes his name on the work schedule, “Boss in?”

“Up stairs.” 

“Thanks Lorri.” 

Lorri looks up from her book and smiles sweetly at Naruto, understanding in her eyes. Naruto hates the look of pity, but does not dismiss it. The rare compassion sending shivers across his body. 

“I guess I’ll head up then?”

“I’ll be here,” Turning back to her book as a sign of dismissal, Naruto jogs up the staircase to the tattoo studio. Where he spends most of his days working. 

The room was a well lit area with only two worker desks. One for his boss and another in the back for himself. 

“Lorri, That you?” An middle aged man shouted from the back closet, “Need help carrying these boxes!”  
Walking over to where his boss seemed to be struggling with boxes, Naruto grabs one from the man's arms.

“Sorry boss, just me.”  
Slightly surprised, the boss looked Naruto up and down. 

“Why’re you here?”

“School was fuckin’ with me,” Naruto shuffled his feet awkwardly as his arms started to tire from the heavy box, “Rather not.” 

“Hmm,” shaking his head disapprovingly the boss ushers Naruto to where the he needs the boxes delivered, “after you’re done we can work on your back if you want.”

This lit up Naruto’s face. He was happy to have a distraction from the earlier events of that day.

“I’ll hurry up then!”

It was about two in the afternoon. Naruto having skipped classes completely, was phasing in and out of consciousness. The sound of a needle machine buzzing lulling him to sleep. 

“Naruto?” Lorri’s voice sounded from down stairs, “Naruto, old guy’s asking for you. Do I let him in?”

“Gotta name?” Naruto replied through his yawn.

“Name?” Lorri asks the guest, her tone of voice never changing from its bored monotone.

“Um . . . tell him Iruka sensei wants to know why he wasn’t in class today.”

Naruto’s eyes crack wide open. His heart racing rapidly from the sound of the older mans voice. Awe hell. Naruto became annoyed, finally enjoying some peace of mind away from school. Yet, the reasons for his earlier tantrum somehow decided it was ok to bother him .

“He has a test tomorrow and today's attendance was absolutely crucial.” Iruka Sensei’s voice sounding unusually concerned for Naruto.

“Hmm, maybe you shouldn't have skipped Naruto?” The boss laughed light heartedly, wiping away excess ink from Naruto’s back. Naruto twitched in his laying position. His stomach sore for laying for so long. 

“None of your business” The teenager spoke through his hands, face flushing red from uncertainty.

“Damn it Naruto! This isn't the type of place you should be hanging around you know!” Iruka Sensei yelled up through the staircase, his footsteps stomping on each step. Naruto didn’t think he’d hear him, but as he watched the studio door slam open, the teenager reminded himself that Iruka was full fledged Shinobi. Of course he head him. 

Naruto watched slam open the studio door, the older mans face revealing itself with a mixture of anger and annoyance. Naruto couldn’t bare to look the man in the eyes any longer. Able to feel Iruka’s eyes scanning his body, he hid his face in his pillow. 

“Respect my shop young man!” The boss grew angry at Iruka’s behavior, putting down his needles to grab his cleaning kit, “Won’t have you barging in here like you own the damn place!” 

Naruto started to giggle in both frustration, and amusement, at the situation before him. He never thought he’d hear Iruka Sensei be scolded by anybody. 

“Sorry sir!” Naruto listened to Iruka’s voice grow flustered.

“Um Naruto?”

“Yes Iruka Sensei?”

“Tattoos are not allowed at the academy.” The teacher's voice was stern, but somehow unsure of itself.

“Not like I have it somewhere visible.” Naruto’s voice replied muffled.

“Ack, whatever.” Iruka Sensei sighing in defeat. “Meet me at the ramen shop a couple of blocks from here when you’re done.” And with that He turned on his heel and quickly jogged down the stairs. The sounds of him exiting the shop quickly echoing throughout the room.

“Did he just ask me out on a date?”   
Naruto’s boss laughs heartily, “Don't say those kind of things out loud, you could get into some serious trouble.”

Huffing in annoyance with himself, Naruto lays his chin back onto his pillow, stomach whirling with excitement as he thought about the implications of eating a meal with your teacher outside of academy hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ignorance may be bliss, but that is truly just a saying." Naruto's words grew softer with each syllable. "You can never hide the truth forever Iruka Sensei. It will eventually be uncovered." A more realistic version of Naruto's journey into adulthood. Konoha, the most powerful Shinobi village on the continent has its many secrets. A Naruto rewrite for better LGBTQIA Representation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I aged up the entire cast just a little bit. Instead of Naruto starting the series at 12-13, he is 16 years old, about to turn 17.

part 2: Intimate Gestures

Iruka sat alone at the ramen shop. His thoughts filled with questions. The sight of Naruto having a back tattoo wasn’t odd, only the tattoo itself. The design raised questions though. A golden fox with nine tails. The Creature drawn sleeping underneath a cherry blossom tree. It was remarkable, the artist truly deserving praise, and yet Iruka kept denying that he had became enchanted by its design. It felt odd to him. Seeing Naruto without his shirt for the first time. The boy refused to uncover himself even in the hottest of days during training at the academy. Iruka supposed he now knew the reason why. 

Iruka straightened his back, his resolve flying out the window. Becoming enchanted by another male?! Wrong, disgusting, mortifying, completely and utterly against the law. Yet, here Iruka sat. Legs weak, heart beating fast, world spinning, and Naruto’s shirtless body stamped upon his vision. Funnily enough his guard was completely down, head swarming with idiocies of self doubt.

“Iruka Sensei?” The sound of Naruto’s voice stiffened Iruka. HIs whole body going still as he was pulled back to reality. Fuck! Slowly, Iruka turned his body to gaze at his student, completely calm and collected. The conditioned shinobi showing no external signs of distress, of course on the inside he was completely freaking out. Naruto’s voice for the first time affecting him in improper ways. The student teacher relation began to blur in his head as he finally found strength to voice his concerns. 

“I have a question Naruto.” Iruka spoke, thoughts of disgust towards himself being pushed far, far down.

“What is it?” 

“Why that tattoo?” Iruka stared directly at Naruto. The teenagers eyes widening in response to Iruka’s question. Filled with an emotion that was difficult for the older man to decipher. Iruka found it charming, then he found his taste alarming. Jesus, put it together.

“Oh . . .” The boy had looked down at his hands, trying his best to avoid Iruka’s obvious glaring, “p-people think I don't know about the law.”

“But how would you even know in the first place?!” Iruka gasped slightly in confusion. Face warming from his awkward gasping, then reddening when he realized he cared about how much Naruto perceived him, “The Law states for your absolute ignorance.” um . . “as well as your generation.”

“I know,” Naruto’s uncomfortableness with the conversation was evident. Iruka was unsure if he just didn't want to talk about the tattoo or if the teenager was becoming awkward due to Iruka’s unbearable behavior today. 

“I want to become Hokage one day Iruka Sensei.”  Naruto's sudden confession literally came out of nowhere. Catching Iruka completely off guard. Having trouble swallowing his food the older man looked at Naruto in complete confusion. Throwing expectation out the window, Iruka found Naruto’s face twisted in defeat instead of determination. Naruto seemed to refuse to sit down at this point.

“To inherit the Hokage’s name you must be the strongest Shinobi in the village.” Iruka found himself once again enchanted by him. The way his voice drifted quietly, his words carefully selected, “I will become strong, stronger than anyone before me.” Iruka was completely taken under Naruto’s spell. His heart hammering against his chest. This was not the Naruto he knew. The teenager normally loud and immature, shouting silly statements for attention did not exist in the Blond that stood before him.

“What a bold declaration, what brought this on Naruto?!” Iruka was slowly becoming more and more intrigued with the enigma of Naruto. Always with a mask, emotions hidden underneath, it reminded Iruka of himself. He felt honored as he realized Naruto was allowing him to see the emotions hidden under his public persona. Of course the reveal was short lived, Naruto turning his face away brightened with embarrassment. The character Iruka knew from the academy somewhat resurfacing. 

“I uh- just feel like it is unjust to write laws like the fourth hokage.” Strange, he seems like he’s trying to cover up something.

“How so Naruto?” The older man's questions were becoming more and more direct, pushing to uncover Naruto’s motives. They seemed to have depth to them in his earlier state, but as Naruto adjusted his behavior, his motivations grew more and more shadowed. Iruka never thought he would be able to watch the teenagers thought process unfold in front of him like this. It was bizarre, but Iruka enjoyed every second of it.  
Naruto finally turned back to look directly at Iruka. The teenagers blue eyes squinting in a type of understanding? Iruka was unsure of himself and the conclusions he was making. He used to think Naruto was easy to ready, but the entire encounter seemed to deny that idea.

“Ignorance may be bliss, but that is truly just a saying.” Naruto’s words grew softer with each syllable. “You can never hide the truth forever Iruka Sensei. It will eventually be uncovered.” 

Naruto picks up Iruka’s unfinished bowl, finishing its contents. The rude gesture turning unbelievably intimate.

“I’m going to surpass everyone who came before me, and then finally everyone will respect me, and people like me.” Those words . . . Unbelievably encrypted Iruka would never forget them. He was unable to even respond, Naruto’s daring gestures had not stopped. The teenage raised his finger to his mouth, almost as if to tell him not to repeat any of these words. Smiling his goofy smile, Naruto looked Iruka up and down. Sending shivers down the older mans spine. What is he . . .

“See you tomorrow sensei?” It was Naruto’s signature laugh, and yet the sound sent Iruka wheeling. Feeling like he finally heard Naruto’s laugh for the first time. The teenager turned to leave before Iruka could say good bye. It was a surreal experience really, the silly class clown had been cast in a new light. His maturity truly beyond his peers, only to be masked by a fake childishness. It was no wonder the boy did not have any friends. Iruka stared at Naruto’s back, unable to look away as the distance between them grew. 

“. . .Respect me, and people like me?” Iruka did not understand what these words meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, comments, kudos! I'll love you more for it! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ignorance may be bliss, but that is truly just a saying." Naruto's words grew softer with each syllable. "You can never hide the truth forever Iruka Sensei. It will eventually be uncovered." A more realistic version of Naruto's journey into adulthood. Konoha, the most powerful Shinobi village on the continent has its many secrets. A Naruto rewrite for better LGBTQIA Representation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I aged up the entire cast just a little bit. Instead of Naruto starting the series at 12-13, he is 16 years old, about to turn 17.

Part 3: The exam.

 

Naruto was standing in the middle of the examination room at the academy. His hands clamped into formation for conjuring a simple ninjutsu. Sweat rolling down his forehead, a level of exertion the teenager had not felt in a very long time, yet across the room the examiners sat with pleased looks upon their faces. Sitting in the middle, Iruka Sensei had been leaning his cheek against his palm. A large smile decorating his face, sending spikes of adrenaline throughout Naruto’s heart. All he wanted to do was run up to Iruka and embrace the man in a passionate embrace. 

“Congratulations Naruto!” Iruka stood up from his chair, his arms open in invitation, “you pass!”

Naruto broke out into a sprint, slamming himself into Iruka's arms. Tears had begun to fall onto his cheeks, tears of joy he never thought he would shed. 

“Naruto . . .” Iruka pulled The boys chin up toward Iruka's face. Locking eyes, Naruto’s heart sped up as he realized the implications of his Sensei’s actions. 

“Iruka . . .” Naruto watched the older man lean into a foreshadowed kiss, his heart pounding into his ears. 

“Naruto . . .” Iruka spoke his voice like a whisper gentle and kind.

“Naruto.” As their lips met Iruka's words sounded more firm, almost commanding.

“Naruto?!” The boy twitched as his voice no longer sounded gentle.

“NARUTO!”

Naruto jolted up from his desk, the paper he drooled on sticking quite effortlessly to his face.

“Oh, uh! yes sensei!” Flustered and confused Naruto did not completely come to his senses until his classmates erupted into a thunderous laughter. 

“Sleeping during exam day Naruto?!” The boy next to him slammed his elbow into Naruto’s ribs. “That’s so like you!” Another student commented sarcastically. 

Embarrassed Naruto slumped down into his seat, rubbing his ribs where they had just been elbowed.

“Naruto, it’s your turn for the exam. Meet me in the next room.” Iruka stood menacingly as he stared at Naruto with impatient eyes. Unable to look at Iruka directly, Naruto nodded his head in embarrassment. _I can’t believe I fell asleep waiting for the exam!_ This was Naruto’s third attempt at the Academy exam that would finalize whether he would be cut from the Shinobi initiation program or finally be initiated. His nerves were getting to him. Normally Naruto would be unable to sleep for at least twenty four hours before the exam, yet somehow the dinner he attended with Iruka yesterday helped him sleep. Unfortunately it seemed to backfire because now he was sleeping for far too long and could not keep his focus. Yawning constantly through the written test earlier which he was sure he failed, and now in the waiting room before the physical part of the exam. Dreading the fact that he would be asked to demonstrate his application of ninjutsu. It would be an understatement to say that Naruto was unprepared for this exam. 

 

Finally at the entrance to the examination room Naruto stared at the door that, once opened, would decide his fate. _I am soo screwed._

“Naruto?” Iruka Sensei’s voice sounded from behind the door. “Come inside already, we’re behind schedule!” 

The teenager’s heart began to beat faster at the sound of Iruka's voice. Remembering the dream he just had. Naruto became more than slightly distracted as he slid the door open. Eyes wide as he searched for Iruka in the room. This was problematic, already completely distracted from the task at hand. Iruka sat next to his co-worker Mizuki who seemed amused by Naruto's embarrassed charade. The teenager stood in the doorway, his face bright red as he found Iruka Sensei. Staring at his teacher for a few seconds, his gaze dropped to the ground. 

“today you will be showing us your application of the ninjutsu for cloning. The copy cat ninjutsu was first invented by which shinobi?” Sensei Mizuki asked Naruto several questions about the ninjutsu he was required to perform. Naruto somehow able to answer all of them in his bashful state, unable to will himself to lift his eyes off the ground. He noticed Iruka's uncomfortable shuffling in his chair, only making Naruto’s stomach flip flop even more as he began to think about Iruka's bodily frame. His exterior round and firm, the idea of Iruka sensei without a shirt plastered itself in Naruto's imagination as he drifted away from the examination room.

“Naruto?” The sound of Iruka Sensei’s voice calling on the teenager snapped him out of his daze and for the first time Naruto locked eyes with The teacher since entering the room

“Please perform the Jutsu.” 

Naruto's heart was beating rapidly. _I can't disappoint you Iruka. Please . . . Don't disappoint Iruka Naruto, please!_ Naruto cried out to himself. Completely worried he would fail yet again. Naruto’s breathing began to falter as a panic attack was setting in. _No! Don't freak out Naruto! Not now!_ Closing his eyes the teenager chanted his mantra in his head. _You will make Iruka sensei proud. You will make Iruka Sensei proud. You will make Iruka sensei proud!_ Naruto could not calm himself down, but he was able to gain confidence to perform the task at hand. lifting his arms to perform the correct hand signs, summoning his chakra from his inner core. _Let the chakra flow steady, imagine yourself as two, three individuals . . ._ Now confident, Naruto opened his eyes as he was about to complete the ninjutsu process. 

Naruto opened his eyes, making the mistake of locking eyes with Iruka. The older man’s dark brown eyes sparkled in expectation. His chin resting on his palm, a large smile decorating his face. Naruto’s face flushed red, completely distracted from his ninjutsu as deja vu filled the teenagers mind with all kinds of suggestions. A puff of chakra smoke filled the room, indicating that the jutsu had just been performed. As the smoke cleared to reveal the level of Jutsu performed both Mizuki and Iruka sensei stared at the single clone Naruto conjured. 

It lay on the ground in a crumpled mess. Its body twisted and mangled like roadkill. Naruto’s face had gone from a scarlet red to a dark blue. Iruka sensei leaned into his chair and sighed heavily.

“Naruto Uzumaki . . . You fail.”

“but I!” the teenager seemed to fall apart.

_Damn it! No!_ Rage filled his features. He had just disappointed the one man he wished he would not. 

“Surely since he was able to create one clone we can pass the boy?” the voice of Mizuki sensei cut off Naruto. 

“Sorry Mizuki, the rules of the exam are that he performs his ninjutsu with the result of 3 fully functional clones. He only created one _and_ it’s not functional.” 

Mizuki frowned as he turned his eyes back on Naruto, still standing there. Noticing the teenagers eyes already filling with bitter tears. Iruka also noticing the negative emotions, filling him with regret.

“Naru-” The teenager burst out of the exam room, unwilling to hear Iruka's voice any longer, “NARUTO, COME BACK!” 

Mizuki placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder, keeping the older man seated in his examiners chair. 

“Leave him be.” Mizuki spoke softly, concern evident in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Leave some kudos! A review? Subscribe? <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ignorance may be bliss, but that is truly just a saying." Naruto's words grew softer with each syllable. "You can never hide the truth forever Iruka Sensei. It will eventually be uncovered." A more realistic version of Naruto's journey into adulthood. Konoha, the most powerful Shinobi village on the continent has its many secrets. A Naruto rewrite for better LGBTQIA Representation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I aged up the entire cast just a little bit. Instead of Naruto starting the series at 12-13, he is 16 years old, about to turn 17.

Part 4: Failure

 

Naruto sat quietly on his designated swing set. The itch of his tattoo’s touch up annoying him as he tried to comprehend the events of today. Sitting by the academy cherry blossom while all the other graduates huddled in a large group by the academy entrance. Everyone's parents came. Naruto continued to observe the group of citizens. Envious of his classmates Naruto simply hung his head in defeat. Time to go home. The teenager took his time leaving the academy grounds. Thinking about his constant failures. The constant distraction of Iruka's gaze. The dream he seemed to have when he was waiting for the physical exam. Naruto glanced up to look at his surroundings. He missed the turnoff to his street, this greatly annoyed him, adding more and more to the many frustrations he was already dealing with.

At least now . . . I won't be distracted by Iruka anymore. He’s too hard on me. But I guess it made me . . . Happy? Naruto's revelation stopped him in the middle of the street. His heart pounding as he clutched his chest.“

“Why is love so miserable?” 

“In love Naruto?” The sound of Mizuki sensei over Naruto’s shoulder frightened him enough for the boy to jolt upward. Spinning around the teenager begged all the spirits in the land that he did not have the entire conversation in his head out loud.

“Mizuki Sensei, What are you doing here?!” Naruto stared at Mizuki with distrust. Unsure of how much he heard. The teacher had his vest unzipped, showing a mesh under garment that did little to cover his chest. This flustered Naruto a bit. Does Iruka wear his uniform the same way? The thought was unexpected and brought color to his face. This intrigued Mizuki, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“You ran out of the examination room so unexpectedly earlier. I just came to see if you were ok.”

“Oh,” Naruto crossed his arms in thought. So I guess Iruka didn’t care that much huh. . .

“Iruka Sensei is worried about you, but the man doesn’t like to coddle you. He thinks that you just need your space.” Mizuki seemed to read Naruto’s mind and put together his words accordingly. It made Naruto feel smaller than he already did. The teenager not much shorter than his teacher slouched in his posture as Mizuki tried to cheer the boy up unsuccessfully.

Naruto stepped a few paces back, his back hitting the fence that lined the homes around them. Slowly sliding to the ground, carefully arching his back to keep himself from the pain of another touch up on his tattoo. 

“He's such a serious guy, you know?” 

“Iruka?” Mizuki squatted down to look Naruto in the eyes, “Yeah, I guess he is.”

Naruto laid his head on his arms hiding his reaction from Mizuki sensei.

“His parents died when he was young.” Mizuki’s voice grew more gentle yet pointed, “Everything the man accomplished he accomplished himself through hard work and discipline.”

“And?” The teenagers muffled voice seemed tired and raspy, as if he was already crying.

“And, because of that . . . you remind him of himself.” 

Naruto lifted his head, tears spilling from his eyes, “I’ve disappointed him haven’t I?”

Mizuki was taken aback for a moment. Naruto, the class clown, the trouble maker, always breaking the rules, always laughing. . . The teenager in front of him was like a complete stranger. 

“I really wanted to graduate . . .I really wanted him to be proud of me, to . . . to,” Naruto’s words shook a great deal, his tears soaking his face with defeat, “I just wanted him to see me as an adult.” 

“Naruto . . .” Mizuki’s eyes widened in understanding, then narrowed with complete awareness, “I see.”

At this point Naruto was already crying fully, his sobbing echoing in the street. Not even caring if anyone saw or heard him. Several people passing by would turn their heads in distress, only to narrow their eyes in annoyance once they recognized who interrupted their day. Mizuki watched these people pass by, the eyes of the Konoha citizens filled with distrust for Naruto. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Mizuki laid his hand upon Naruto’s shoulder, shaking him from his huddled state. Lifting his head Naruto looked at Mizuki with large eyes, sight still blurred by his tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Mizuki though . . . >.>  
> Anyway, leave me a comment, review, kudos :') Love you for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ignorance may be bliss, but that is truly just a saying." Naruto's words grew softer with each syllable. "You can never hide the truth forever Iruka Sensei. It will eventually be uncovered." A more realistic version of Naruto's journey into adulthood. Konoha, the most powerful Shinobi village on the continent has its many secrets. A Naruto rewrite for better LGBTQIA Representation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I aged up the entire cast just a little bit. Instead of Naruto starting the series at 12-13, he is 16 years old, about to turn 17.

Part 5: A kiss

 

 

Later that evening, fiddling with his keys, Iruka does his best to multitask with his phone call. Kara was very unhappy at his last minute cancellation.

“But you promised!” The woman whined, genuinely upset at Iruka’sbehavior.

“Yes I know! I’m sorry, I just have a bunch of paperwork I need to finish before midnight. Maybe this Saturday would be better?” 

A heavy sigh filtered through the phone's speaker as Iruka finally opened the door to his house.

“Fine, I guess. I’m just worried you know?”

“Worried about what?” Iruka dropped his keys in a bowl by the door. Standing in the doorway, he wanting to finish his phone call before continuing into the house. 

“Nothing, just call me later ok?” 

Iruka smiled thoughtlessly. “Don’t worry. I’ll call you later.” Lowering his phone Iruka ended the call. A frustrated sigh escaping his lips. 

“What a mess.”

*NOK NOK NOK!*

“Iruka! You there?!” Mizuki slamming his fists upon Iruka’s front door, the man sounding disheveled. Opening the door in a hurry Iruka stumbles out into the evening air, flustered and worried.

“Mizuki?! Whats wrong?!”

“It’s Naruto!” Iruka gripped his hand on the door knob in frustration.

“What now?!”

“He . . . he!” Mizuki shakes his head in anger, “The Lord Hokage has summoned us to search for Naruto, the damn kid stole a sacred scroll!” 

“WHAT?!”

_Why Naruto, why?!_ Iruka's thoughts spiraling out of control as he readied himself to perform a transportation spell. “Summoning room?” Iruka asked

“Summoning room.” Mizuki replied.

Several shinobi had already gathered when Iruka and Mizuki arrived. Worry amongst all of their faces. 

“Mizuki and Iruka are here!” A shinobi taking attendance announced the two men’s arrival. 

“Good, then we can begin.” An elder’s voice sounded from the entrance of the military personal room. His commanding voice causing all the shinobi gathered to instantly fall into formation. Kneeling on their left knee in order to receive their orders from the Lord Hokage. 

“SIR!” The group of shinobi yelled out in formal greeting.

The elderly man stood with purpose, his left hand holding a simple smoking pipe, giving off an aura of unbreakable respect.

“The scroll stolen this afternoon is incredibly dangerous. Sealed away to protect the secret eventsof our village 16 years ago, we must never allow it to fall into the hands of our enemies regardless how small or insignificant they may seem to be!”

“Lord Hokage! Please I know the boy the best, allow me to persuade him to return the scroll!” Iruka had began to sweat nervously, knowing the consequences of talking out of turn. The Hokage pointed to the Shinobi next to Iruka. His comrade whispering an apology before slapping Iruka across the face in punishment. Iruka’s hope to interfere with this execution like manhunt shrank as he fell to to a dogeza.

“Yes I know you may be able to do such a thing, even possibly sparing the boy's life.” 

“Will you let me sir?!” Iruka spoke out of turn once more. The rest of his Shinobi comrades faces fell with horror as they watched two Shinobi of higher rank teleporting into the room. Each comrade grabbing Iruka’s arms back. The Shinobi to his right slamming Iruka’s face into the concrete floor, while the shinobi to his left pulled out a small handgun with a silencer, aiming it at Iruka’s head.

“I will allow you to search for the boy on your own,” The Hokage lifted his pipe to his mouth inhaling tobacco smoke. “You better pray that you find him first before the rest of the squadrons do, or he, and you, _will_ die.” 

Iruka's heart sputtered out of control, his disobedience somehow paying. _I need to find him first!_

_“_ Soldiers. That boy does not have the ability to steal a sacred scroll by himself. We will find Naruto, and then we will find the accomplice.” 

“Sir yes sir!” The crowd of Shinobi yelled out in response to their orders.

“Dismissed.” 

And with that Iruka and the rest of the Shinobi burst out of the summoning room, rushing out of the Hokage’s palace. _I’ll search his apartment first!_ The soft thumping of Iruka’s feet on the roof tops echoed into the night as he sprinted toward the outskirts of Konoha. 

It took no time at all to reach Naruto’s rooftop. Yet Iruka noticed two of his comrades already questioning the receptionist by the front door. Damn it, they got here first! Hiding in the shadow of the roof, Iruka lay in wait for his two comrades to finish their business. The girl seemed to know nothing about Naruto’s current whereabouts.

“Sorry Sir, but Naruto didn’t come home during my shift. Is he in trouble?” The girl sounded worried, the tone of her voice for the first time caused Iruka to feel even more unsettled than he already did. 

“Indeed, he has committed crimes against Konoha.”

“What?! That doesn’t sound like Naruto!” Her voice raised in alarm as she heard the shinobi talk about the teenagers supposed actions.

“Are you sure Naruto isn’t with Iruka Sensei?! He really admired that teacher!”

“How . . . unorthodox.” The suspicious tone from Iruka’s comrade seemed to pierce The older man’s chest. _Just what are they suggesting?!_ Iruka’s eyebrow twitched with annoyance as his stomach held a sense of doubt. Laying himself upon the rooftop seemed nonsensical now that Iruka realizes the boy was simply not home. It only made sense, but the words of the receptionist rang in his ears. Unable to calm the thumping of his heart Iruka tried to clear his mind. _Where would Naruto go if he knew he was about to die?_ Only one place came to mind. 

 

Iruka Sensei stood just outside the tree line of a Memorial Grove. The final resting place of The Fourth Hokage. It was a cold night as Iruka felt himself shiver underneath the moonlight.Just as he shivered, Iruka noticed a shivering teenager sitting by the stone monument of the dead shinobi. It was Naruto. The teenager sat next to the memorial on the cold ground. His orange jacket tattered and cast to the side, Naruto sat reading a scroll with only a tank top to keep him warm in the late night breeze. 

“Naruto?” Iruka walked out into the grove where the moonlight cast itself, “What are you doing here.” His voice closer to a demand than a question.

The blond turned his head toward his teacher, eyes unsteady. He did not speak at first, simply staring at Iruka with a sense of passion unbecoming of another male. _He stares at me like just like Kara does . . ._ Iruka, reminded of his girlfriend by the way Naruto stares at him only suggested even more. His comrade’s earlier commentechoing throughout his head. _How . . . Unorthodox._

“He was called the The Shadow Ninja,” Naruto turned his gaze away from Iruka, to the older man’s relief, “also the fourth Hokage of this damn place.” Finally, the teenager began to stand up to confront Iruka.

“Mizuki brought me here, to tell me the truth.”

Mizuki? Iruka’s stomach fell to the ground as he realized just what trickery has befallen both Naruto and Iruka himself.

“But after reading the truth . . . The _whole_ truth of my pathetic situation.” the teenagers shoulders began to shake, “I always knew, that the only way to be forgiven is to kill the monster within me.” 

“What are you saying Naruto?!” 

The teenagers arm was fluid. Pulling a switchblade from his sleeve. The knife aimed for his stomach. Iruka, much faster than Naruto was able to sprint across the grove. Grabbing his arm, keeping himself from thrusting the knife into his abdomen. Naruto’s arm was weak, not even trying to stop Iruka.

“The day I was born my fate was forsaken,” Naruto’s voice now only a whisper as tears began to fall once again, “Mizuki Sensei thought he could tell me the secret that I already knew,” Leaning into Iruka’s chest Naruto clung to his teacher, body trembling with overwhelming emotion, “but even with that scroll I don't have the guts to do anything!”

_You never deserved to endure this Naruto. . ._ Iruka so badly wanted to comfort him, hold him in his arms and cry alongside him. 

“I guess your reputation as an idiot made me underestimate you.” Naruto twitched in Iruka’s arms. The voice of Mizuki insulting Iruka’s ears. The older an turned to his comrade, a snarl on his face.

“Mizuki, do you know what you have done?!” The older man’s words more a threat than a question.

“Do what, tell the truth! Let the fuck know what he really is?!” Iruka's eyes narrowing in hate as a response to Mizuki’s cruel words.

“Don’t play games with me Iruka! That Fox is Naruto! The fucking queer has been controlling that boy since he was born!”

“How dare you!” It was clear to Iruka that Mizuki thought the teenager was being controlled by the Fox spirit. “You gave him the scroll just to out him?!” Iruka spat venomously.

“Of course! Do you really think Naruto was the weakling he forced himself to be?!” A sneer covered Mizuki’s face as he threw words of doubt at Naruto’s skills as a shinobi. The teenager continued to tremble in Iruka’s arms, his body heat seeming to rise as Iruka held him tighter. The switch blade clanged against the ground as he dropped the weapon.

“Monster. . .” Mizuki spat by Naruto’s feet, causing the boy to freeze. His trembling gone in an instant. “If you think for one moment I didn’t see through your charade then you’re damn wrong!” 

Now serious, Mizuki reached out to take the sacred scroll from its place next to Naruto. As Mizuki placed his grip around the scroll, Iruka grasped it as well, holding Mizuki in place.

“The Fox Spirit should have died all those years ago.” Mizuki glared at Iruka who was staring daggers into Mizuki as well. Sensing Iruka’s serious attitude toward the situation, Mizuki leaned back, his grip tightening in response, “Along with that fucking queer! Now . . .”

Mizuki’s eyes were dark with anger.

“Let go.”

“No.”

“I said let go!” Mizuki slammed his left fist on Iruka’s cheek bones, causing him to let go of Naruto, but not the scroll. Iruka himself responded in kind, also slamming his right fist into Mizuki’s face. Iruka having free use of his strong hand continued a downpour of punches to Mizuki’s face. Just as stubborn as Iruka, Mizuki grasped at his switch blade that lay hidden in his pocket.

“ENOUGH!” slashing the blade across Iruka’s hand, slicing into his flesh, the older man finally let go of the scroll, his hand gushing from its new wound. Distracted by his hand Iruka did not notice Mizuki’s well placed kick to his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground clutching the place of impact in pain. 

“If I have to kill you too, then so be it!” Aiming the switch blade towards Iruka’s neck the man plunges his arm in an attack. _So this is it?_ Iruka cared not for his own life in that moment, only wishing that Naruto had already ran away from the fight. 

The knife never made impact. The slick thud of a fist crushing bone alerted Iruka to an improbable change of events. Naruto stood in front of Iruka shielding the older man from Mizuki’s attack, countering with a fierce punch that took Mizuki by surprise. He fell to the ground in front of them, finally letting go of the sacred scroll. 

“Son of a!” The man grew enraged at Naruto’s actions. Grabbing the teenager by his hair. Naruto lets out a high pitched wail as he is pulled off the ground. Mizuki then slams his free fist into Naruto’s face repeatedly. 

Iruka had been disoriented for only a moment, Naruto’s screams of pain sending adrenalin racing through his veins. quickly jumping to his feet he reaches out to Mizuki, placing a tight grip on Mizuki’s forearm and slamming his palm into his elbow. An attempt to force him to let go of the screaming Naruto. 

“Gaaah!” Another loud yell echoes into the night covering the sound of a pointed snap. Mizuki’s arm falling limp under Iruka’s grasp. Naruto falls to the ground, finally free. He scrambles to his feet fear ripe in his eyes.

Mizuki’s motion was swift, his forehead connecting with Iruka’s in a vicious slam, throwing him to the ground as well.

“You broke my fucking arm!” Mizuki continued his rain of kicks on Iruka Sensei. Kicking in the stomach, breaking several of his ribs. Completely disorientated Iruka wheezed painfully, unable to react. Every kick keeping him from breathing. Black spots formed on hisblurred vision. _Stop._ Finally the pounding of Mizuki’s kicks stopped uncharacteristically. Now allowed to breath, Iruka gasps in a lung full of air, sending painful ripping sensations through his chest. The older man could only see red.

“You fucking monster!” Naruto’s voice barely audible to Iruka as a loud ringing stayed constant in his ears. A burst of chakra smoke impeded Iruka’s vision as he struggled to lift himself off the ground. _Fuck! Mizuki cast a Ninjutsu?!_

“Get him!” Naruto’s voice shouted from one direction.

“Hold him down!” Naruto’s voice shouted from another direction

“Yaaah!” The sound of Naruto shouting once again came from a third direction. Iruka already disorientated, became panicked. Finally crawling to his knees Iruka straightens himself up to search for Naruto and Mizuki, with hopes that he is not too late.

Four Naruto’s were placed on each of Mizuki’s limbs, holding him down as a fifth Naruto sat directly on his torso, both hands wrapped around Mizuki’s neck. The man’s eyes bloodshot. His vessels popping due to the sheer force of Naruto’s grip.

“Naruto?” Iruka whispered his name, alarm in his voice. Naruto finally noticing Iruka’s mortified staring the teenager lessens his grip, eyes widened in absolute horror. The four clones puffing out of existence in a thick chakra cloud with finality. Mizuki began coughing, blood choking the passageways to his lungs. 

“M-m-monst-” 

In one final blow, Naruto swings his arm back, slamming his fist viciously upon Mizuki’s face. Breathing heavily, the teenage gains his footing off of Mizuki’s body. The man now lying limp, bloody, and unconscious. Iruka noted that the teenager had more disgust towards himself than the man who almost killed them. It was unbearable to watch. Iruka realizing the depth of self hatred Naruto held for himself was humbling. 

“Are you ok?” Iruka's raspy voice barely a whisper. 

“The damn bastard,” Naruto took several paces toward the cast aside scroll, picking it up too roll it closed, “we have disgraced the shinobi name, fighting in such a brutish manner.”

Iruka stared at Naruto with wide eyes, still unable to comprehend the events that just took place before him.

“You . . . you performed ninjutsu?!”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“No! I- I just thought . . .” Iruka grabbed at his chest, trying to relieve the pressure of his broken ribs pressing into his lungs. _Was Mizuki telling the truth? Did you really hide your talents Naruto?_

“Iruka Sensei?!”The teenager quickly walked to Iruka’s side, helping him to a lying position “Are you ok?!”

The older man finally able to breath properly, yet his lungs stayed labored as he tried to communicate with his student “I was afraid he’d kill you.”

“Quiet, Don’t speak!” Naruto grabbed at his tank top, raising the fabric over his head removing it, “let me wrap that.” 

Iruka sat silently, unsure of what to say. _Four fully functional clones . . ._

Naruto wrapped Iruka’s, still, bleeding hand in his tank top. Applying pressure to the wound as he spoke in whispered gratitude.

“I was afraid too. . .” Naruto’s eyes wavered, tears forming at the edges, “I was so lonely, having never known a parent's love, I didn’t know what praise or even respect was.” Naruto’s words fell out rushed and panicked. His fear of the night running short perched into his voice, “The hatred for the sealed monster within me was strong with the parents of my peers. So. . . I acted out, caused trouble around town. Anything to attract attention.” Naruto inched closer to Iruka, holding the man's hand close to his heart. “I just wanted someone to notice me, be proud of me,” the blond began to shake once more, sobs now wracking his chest, making it difficult for him to continue speaking, “D-don’t leave me, d-d-dont l-leave me a-alone Iruka!”

Iruka shivered in regret, tears welling up in his eyes. Naruto looked small and broken to Iruka, the teenager being forced to live in hell day after day. Iruka found himself pullingNaruto to his chest. The vicious pain of his ribs not enough to keep him from embracing him.

“Iruka? . . .” Naruto whispered softly into his chest.

“I will _never_ leave you alone!” Iruka’s voice trembled with regret, fear overwhelming him, “I _promise_.” The older man spoke true. Finally realizing the emotions he held for the boy. He would die for Naruto, and with this realization there was no turning back.

“Iruka.” Naruto’s voice spoke softly, lifting his head to look Iruka directly in the eyes. The teenager placed his lips on Iruka’s. His kiss absolutely voracious. It took Iruka Sensei several seconds to understand Naruto’s action, pure shock and realization slow to formation. Iruka slammed his palms against Naruto’s chest, pushing him away. Completely breathless and flustered Iruka sat in abject horror at his own actions.

“Am I really so disgusting?” Naruto stayed leaning over Iruka’s injured frame. The hurt in his eyes causing Iruka great pain. The older man pulled Naruto back into another kiss, taking the teenager by surprise. Even thought the older man knew he may regret his actions that night, it was so freeing, so liberating, so unbelievably pure to kiss Naruto. An experience he would never forget. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END . . . .  
> Jk. Thanks for reading Part 1 of my "NARUTO. HIDDEN BENEATH THE LEAVES," series!  
> Leave me some kudos, comments, reviews? Subscribe, and i promise that there will be more to come. 
> 
> Part 2: Konohamaru!!   
> Coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y'all thought! Leave a comment, review, etc! Love you for it too <3


End file.
